Cinderella, a Harvest Moon Classic
by RozenHound
Summary: A classic Disney play, put on by unwilling actors, directed by Karen, and written by a 5 year old and a bookworm. This is going to get very interesting, especially if you add a Popuri doing makeup and costumes, and scheming Aja. Add a bit of matchmaking.


Cinderella, a Harvest Moon Classic.

(Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, it wouldn't be this popular.)

All hell was about to break out in Mineral Town. Karen and Popuri had an idea. It involved matchmaking, and singing, lots and lots of singing. They came up with the joint idea to put on a play, not just any play, Cinderella. The Disney version. Who did they cast for the roll of Cinderella? Who was sweet, kind, and beautiful, with hair that gracefully danced in the breeze? Why it must be Claire, the beautiful city girl, right? NO, they cast the role to the hidden beauty Elli, the sweet and kind nurse, even if she wasn't sugar all the time. How about the prince, the dark, handsome, and shal- one who believed that you could tell your true love by there looks. Why the kind and slightly workaholic Doctor Tim! They had worked out the cast, and it went as the following:

Cinderella: Elli

Prince: Doctor Tim

Ugly Stepsister 1: Claire

Ugly Stepsister Two: Aja

Evil Stepmother: Manna

Fairy Godmother: Ellen

Props and Costumes: Popuri and Gray

Animal Trainers: Jack and Cliff

Catering: Ann and Kai

Makeup: Popuri and Karen

Script writer: Mary and May

Director: Karen

Right now you may be wondering, who the heck is Aja? Aja is the daughter of Duke and Manna, the rival for the love for every guy in Mineral Town; her parents want her to marry Cliff. Let's just say she isn't the nicest girl in the world.

After the cast list was done, and after the girls enjoyed a nice dinner, they kindly told Gotz that if he didn't build them a stage he wouldn't a warm welcome at either of there parents establishments. A.K.A he would be shaken down for every penny of debt he owned, which was approximately every thing he had ever eaten worth. So a stage was built smack dab in the the middle of the square, Claire was working on her evil laugh, Jack trying to grow a giant pumpkin, Cliff was training birds to sing on cue, Mary was putting the final touches on the script, and Popuri and Gray had finished the almost all of the props and gowns much to the latters relief. All that was left to do was plan the makeup, and inform the actors about the play. Maybe this won't be as easy as it sounds.

"I'm in a a what!?" screeched Elli. Remember how I said she wasn't sugar all the time? This is one of those moments. The large butchers knife made her especially menacing, and you also have to consider the blood on her hand.

"Relax Ells, Doctor Tim is in it too. If you look stupid, at least you'll have someone to look stupid with. Don't forget he's almost the main character like you." Karen said soothingly. By this point Elli had started hyperventilating, the Knife in her hand shaking unpleasantly.

"Plus it's a romance, you and him get to kiss!" chimed in Popuri unhelpfully. The knife surely would have reached its target if a voice hadn't rang out, and stopped her.

"Elli, no! Think of the lawsuits, I can't pay up any more money!" shouted the Doctor dramatically. Elli sighed, figures the doctor would be such a party pooper. More history had been made this day, for Karen had another idea.

"That's too bad, cause were going to sue you for attempted murder." Declared Karen triumphantly, smirking at her ingenious idea.

"Elli, this is our last moment together," said Tim taking her hands in his "I just want to tell you that I-" At that exact moment Karen chose to say that she would settle for them staring in there production if Cinderella, along with Ellen of course. Even Elli agreed, apparently she loved Cinderella as a child.

"Now that you guys know, all we need to do convince Aja to play the ugly stepsister, and we'll be in the clear." Said Popuri happily. How will they convince Aja? I have a feeling that Elli and her knife will come in handy. If you're really that curious about why she had blood and a knife in her hand, Elli was cooking dinner, and she cut her hand, she didn't go on a killing spree or whatever you people thought

(AN: This story was inspired by **Snow White: The Whimsical! **By 1angelette, and Chicken Yuki's Cinder Gina.)


End file.
